


Senorita

by Secretnerd18



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretnerd18/pseuds/Secretnerd18
Summary: Beca write a song about a memorable trip for herself and Chloe.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Senorita

**AU - any time I hear this song, it makes me think of Bechloe. Just don't know why. I own NOTHING. Just playing.**

**Current time**

Chloe was sitting in her office at the animal clinic catching up on some paperwork with the radio on. She then heard the DJ announce the one name that always made her heart stop. As she paused her work to listen to the opening notes, she realized this was a song she never heard before, causing her to cease work entirely to give her full attention to the song.

_I love it when you call me señorita_

_I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_

_But every touch is ooh la la la_

_It's true, la la la_

_Ooh, I should be running_

_Ooh, you keep me coming for ya_

* * *

Beca knew that her new single was getting released today. She wondered if Chloe was listening to the radio right now. Her song unleashed a lot of unsaid feelings between them and she was hoping for a positive result. She had loved Chloe for so long that she was long overdue to have her in her life as more than just a friend.

_Land in Miami_

_The air was hot from summer rain_

_Sweat dripping off me_

_Before I even knew her name, la la la_

_It felt like ooh la la la_

_Yeah, no_

_Sapphire moonlight_

_We danced for hours in the sand_

_Tequila sunrise_

_Her body fit right in my hands, la la la_

_It felt like ooh la la la, yeah_

_I love it when you call me señorita_

_I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_

_But every touch is ooh la la la_

_It's true, la la la_

_Ooh, I should be running_

_Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita_

_I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya_

_But every touch is ooh la la la_

_It's true, la la la_

_Ooh, I should be running_

_Ooh, you keep me coming for ya_

**Flashback - 6 months ago**

" _Please come down to hang out with me, Chlo? This event in Miami is seriously so boring and I could really use the company." When Beca heard the agreement she was so giddy. "I'll book your flight and then you'll just stay with me. This room is too big for one person."_

 _The next day Beca met Chloe in the airport and brought her right back to the hotel room_ _._ _It was an off day for Beca during a week of concerts and events she had to attend on behalf of her label. Chloe never ate breakfast due to taking the earliest flight possible so the two of them hit up brunch and proceeded to use the bottomless mimosa offer to their advantage and two hours later, left the restaurant a little more than tipsy._

_Stumbling back to the hotel, they threw their bathing suits on and made their way to the pool._

" _God, Chloe, you are so, so sexy," Beca slurred as she stared at her best friend clad in a blue and black bikini. Chloe had giggled._

" _You're not so bad yourself, señorita." Chloe purred back._

" _Señorita?" Beca inquired._

" _When in Miami…" Chloe said and waved her hand around. Laughing the two of them ordered some more drinks poolside and ended up ordering room service for dinner due to their inebriated states._

_After dinner (and more wine), they had walked down to sit on the beach right off the hotel pool. "Did you mean what you said at the pool?" Chloe asked._

" _Which part, Chlo?"_

" _When you said I was sexy." Beca stared at her friend with a soft smile on her face._

" _Have you not seen yourself?" She asked, moving closer. Her hand traced the outline of Chloe's face as she stared into her endless blue eyes that were reflecting the moonlight and ran her hands through the red hair akin to morning sunrise. Chloe looked down with shyness. "Come dance with me."_

_Taking Beca's hand, Chloe stood up pulling Beca with her. They came together dancing to the beat of the sounds from the hotel pool patio, smiling, laughing and not knowing who really made the first move, kissing._

**Current time**

Chloe sat completely still. Beca's new song was captivating and sexy. Listening to the words, her body was shook to the core remembering the few days she had taken off to go visit Beca in Miami. The short vacation was magical in the sense that it was just them in a bubble and they had indulged in some activities that best friends don't normally do. Chloe had left yearning for a true relationship but was unsure if Beca truly wanted something real right now as her career took off. She knew as long as Beca was in her life, even as her best friend, that was enough for now.

_Locked in the hotel_

_There's just some things that never change_

_You say we're just friends_

_But friends don't know the way you taste, la la la_

_'Cause you know it's been a long time coming_

_Don't you let me fall, oh_

_Ooh, when your lips undress me_

_Hooked on your tongue_

_Ooh love, your kiss is deadly_

_Don't stop_

Chloe gasped at the words that were just sung. She knew Beca was sending her a message.

* * *

Beca sat in her office at the studio listening to her song debuting on the radio and trying to psych herself up to talk to Chloe about really trying for a romantic relationship. Her mind drifted back to the first time they made love in the hotel.

" _Oh, señorita, that feels so good, please don't stop." Chloe had moaned out._

_I love it when you call me señorita_

_I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_

_But every touch is ooh la la la_

_It's true, la la la_

_Ooh, I should be running_

_Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita_

_I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya_

_But every touch is ooh la la la_

_It's true, la la la_

_Ooh, I should be running_

_Ooh, you keep me coming for ya_

_All along I've been coming for ya_

_And I hope it meant something to ya_

_Call my name, I'll be coming for ya_

_Coming for ya, coming for ya, coming for ya_

_For ya (oh, she loves it when I come)_

_For ya_

_Ooh, I should be running_

_Ooh, you keep me coming for ya_

Sighing, Beca packed up the work she was bringing home for the weekend and locked her office. Pulling out her phone she set a text.

[To: Chloe: Doing anything later?]

Not receiving a response back during the whole ride back to her apartment, Beca felt disheartened. Making her way into the elevator and upstairs, she wandered out of the elevator and toward her apartment without looking up.

When she pulled out her key and finally looked up to unlock the door, she gasped.

"Chloe?"

A smile formed on the red-head's face. "Hello, señorita."

Beca returned the smile. "God, I LOVE it when you call me that." Opening her door she pulled Chloe inside.

"For the record, Bec. It did mean something to me."


End file.
